kisah hidup naruto versi wim
by wiim are
Summary: "kuchiyose edo tensei" "orochimaru,keparat kau!" "uzumaki naruto, bisakah kau melawan ORANGTUAMU?"


hai,

Fic pertama nih...

Bikinnya di HP, jadi kurang rapi..

Gj aneh cacat bosenin

Kalo GƘ suka jangan dibaca

silahkan di baca...

disclamer : ya kishimoto-sama, saya cuman pinjem

JOSS..!

kisah hidup naruto versi wim

Konoha gakure memiliki seorang jinchuriki bernama uzumaki naruto, selama mungkin sekitar beberapa tahun, Ia dibenci oleh hampir seluruh orang di desa itu, namun ada seorang gadis bernama hyuga hinata yang sangat tergila gila terhadap naruto, Ia telah lama menyukai naruto, sebenarnya Ia tau kalau sebenarnya naruto juga menyukainya, namun Ia tidak berani ,dekat dengan naruto saja Ia sudah gugup Dan malu, hahaha

Mendengar Hal itu naruto pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati hinata, "hina-Chan ,Kau sedang apa?"

"umm,,umm,, naruto-kun"

"hina-Chan kenapa Kau gugup? , hina-chan,kata orang2 kalau kita gugup Dan hati kita berdegup kencang itu artinya cinta"

Lalu naruto memegang dada hinata,tangan naruto merasakan degupan yang sangat cepat dari dada hinata,tentu Saja hinata hampir pingsan kalau saja tangan naruto tidak memegang tanganya Dan menyentuhkan tanganya ke dada naruto,betapa terkejutnya Ia ketika tangan hinata merasakan Hal yang Sama yang dirasakan oleh naruto..

"naruto-kun, jantungmu berdegup kencang" lalu tanpa basa basi hinata menghambur ke pelukan naruto,membenamkan kepalanya di dada naruto

"hina-chan seminggu lagi aku akan pergi bersama jiraya-sensei untuk latihan selama beberapa tahun, maka dari itu aku ingin kau tau bahwa ku mencintaimu" Dan akhirnya hinata pun pingsan di pelukan naruto "hmm hina-Chan,aishiteru,baiklah aku antar Kau ke rumahmu.."

Skip time seminggu..

"ayo naruto kita berangkat"

"hai ero-sannin,tapi bolehkah aku pergi ke suatu tempat dahulu" naruto memohon pada jiraya

"Haah, baiklah ku beri waktu 2 jam" sambil menekuk muka kayak emotikon disamping (⌣́_⌣̀)

"arigatou ero-sannin" tanpa basa basi naruto berlari ke rumah bagi para pengguna byakugan 'hyuga',saat sampai di sana Ia bertemu dengan neji

"naruto Kau mau Cari siapa?"

"hina-Chan Ada?"

"ada apa Kau Cari dia"

"tidak ada apa2 kok" sambil nyengir

Neji langsung menunjuk ke arah lapangan yang ada di tengah mansion

"oi hina-Chan,ayo kita keluar" sambil menggandeng tangan hinata keluar mansion

"umm naru-kun,kita mau ke mana?"

"ke ichiraku, memang kenapa?

"naru-kun,aku tak bawa uang,sebaiknya aku pulang Dulu Dan mengambil uang"

"tidak usah hina-Chan, aku akan mentraktirmu,mungkin ini akan jadi traktiranku yang pertama Dan yang kedua akan sangat lama datangnya"

"arigatou naru-kun"

Ichiraku

"paman teuchi, 2 ya"

"baik,siapa dia,cantik sekali" kata teuchi

"dia pacarku" kata naruto dengan bangga yang pasti membuat hinata blushing

"cie cie cie,baiklah ini dia ramennya"

"Terimakasih paman teuchi" lalu naruto makan dengan lahap, saat Ia selesai Ia menyadari ada yang ganjil dengan hinata,dari tadi Ia hanya Melamun

Pluk, tangan naruto menyentuh pundak hinata "ada apa,Kau tidak suka ramen ya?"

"tidak kok" tanpa disadari hinata, naruto mengambil sumpitnya Dan menyuapinya (ndulang kalo bahasa jawanya)

"katakan 'a' hina-Chan" hinata tersenyum Dan membuka mulutnya

"Kau memang romantis naru-kun" tentu saja kalimat itu membuat naruto blushing

"umm, arigatou hina-Chan"

saat selesai membayar, mereka pun pergi,tiba2 naruto merangkul hinata yang membuatnya menjadi demam panggung ,lalu dengan sekali hentakan naruto berhasil menggendong hinata ala bridal style (bayangin mereka waktu kecil ber 'bridal' ria),membawanya ke suatu tempat di atas pahatan wajah hokage

"hina-Chan, kalau naru pergi,apakah hina-Chan masih akan mencintai naru"

"umm,naru-kun aku sangat mencintaimu,jadi tidak mungkin aku melupakan naru-kun" saat naruto mendengar kalimat itu,memerahlah dia,lalu naruto pun memeluk hinata dengan erat "hina-Chan jangan lupa Sama naru ya,naru sangat cinta dengan hina-Chan" naruto melepaskan pelukanya,mereka berdua saling bertatapan,tidak tau siapa yang memulai,lama lama kepala mereka semakin dekat,dan dekat ,Dan semakin dekat,sampai satu suara mengejut kan mereka.

"apakah kalian sudah selesai?" jiraya berkata demikian

"Kau mengganggu saja ero-sannin!" sambil membentak gurunya

"Hahaha,baiklah ,1 kali saja ya berciumannya ,ku tunggu di gerbang konoha"

"hai sensei" sambil tersenyum nakal ke hinata

"umm,naru-kun kenapa Kau melihatku seperti itu?" hinata terkejut saat naruto tiba tiba memeluknya

"hina-Chan, aku akan sangat merindukanmu" mendengar Hal itu hinata ber blush ria,saat hinata melihat wajah naruto, Ia terkejut saat mengetahui naruto menangis

"sudahlah naru-kun,aku juga akan merindukanmu,aku sangat mencintaimu Dan tak akan meninggalkanmu aku janji"sambil menenangkan naruto

"arigatou hina-Chan" cuuuuuuupppp, tanpa basa basi naruto mencium hinata sontak membuat hinata terkejut

"aishiteru naru-kun, ayo kita ke gerbang konoha sekaranang naru-kun, mungkin sensei mu sudah menunggu, kasihan dia"

"baiklah hina-Chan"

Naruto Dan hinata pun pergi ke gerbang konoha

"Kau sudah siap"kata jiraya

"hai!" kata naruto

"naru-kun, aku akan sangat merindukanmu,janji ya jangan melupakan hina" kini hinata yang menangis, sontak naruto memeluknya

"daijobou hina-chan,aku akan selalu mengingatmu"

"oi, sepertinya kalian tadi sudah melakukan itu" kata jiraya, naruto pun melepaskan pelukanya Dan berjalan menuju jiraya

"ja nee hina-Chan" kata naruto

"cepat kembali ya naru-kun" dengan suara pelan

8 tahun kemudian

"ero-sannin, bagaimana ya keadaan konoha sekarang" kata seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun

"entahlah, mungkin lebih baik..."

"oi naruto" seseorang memanggilnya Dan itu ternyata kiba Dan shino beserta senseinya

"oi kiba, sepertinya Kau sudah berubah ya" kata naruto sambil tertawa

"kau ini bisa saja"

"ngomong2 kalian mau kemana?"

"misi Tim di sunagakure,ja nee naruto" kata shino

_"ngomong2 ,bagaimana ya keadaan hina-chan,kenapa dia tidak ikut dalam misi timnya" _

Melihat naruto melamun jiraya memegang pundak naruto Dan berkata "temuilah dia naruto, dia mungkin merindukanmu"

"hai ero-sannin!" lalu naruto berlari ke rumah hinata

"_bagaimana kalau hina-Chan lupa padaku,bagaimana kalau hina-Chan sudah memiliki kekasih yang lain" _'bagaimana' yang lain pun masuk ke pikiran naruto ,saat sampai di gapura kediaman hyuga, naruto bertemu penjaga rumah itu

"naruto-san, apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa" sapa penjaga tersebut

"baik2 saja, dirumah ada orang?" kata naruto dengan nada yang tegas

"dirumah hanya ada hinata-Sama , neji-Sama Dan hiasi-Sama sedang keluar, kalau mau bertemu, hanya bisa ke hinata-Sama" ujar penjaga tersebut

"yosh, aku ingin bertemu dengan hina-Chan saja" kata naruto dengan semangat

"dia ada di kamarnya,jangan macam2 ya hahahahaha" kata penjaga tersebut dengan senyum menggoda

"hahahaha ,tidak mungkin aku macam2 dengan hina-Chan" kata naruto sambil berlari menuju kamar hinata

Naruto melihat hinata sedang membaca gulungan jutsu yang ingin ia kuasai,naruto mendekat pada hinata tanpa sepengetahuan hinata

"tadaima hina-Chan,aku merindukanmu" kata naruto sambil memeluk hinata dari belakang

"hah naru-kun..." bruakk..!

"hime, kenapa kau pingsan, huh baiklah,mungkin dengan menciumu kau bisa sadar" lalu naruto mencium hinata sampai hinata sadar

"umm, naru-kun,aku merindukanmu ,sangat rindu naru-kun" hinata menangis kemudian memeluk naruto

"daijobou hina-Chan, aku ada di sini sekarang, ku akan selalu ada di sampingmu" "umm , hina-Chan kau cantik" Hal itu sontak membuat hinata memerah

"kau juga semakin tampan Dan keren naru-kun" kata hinata

"hina-Chan ayo kita keluar, aku punya kejutan untukmu"

"kejutan?"

"sudahlah, ikut saja" kata naruto sambil Mengeluarkan penutup mata "tutup matamu ya hina-Chan"

"hai naru-kun" naruto memasangkan penutup mata pada hinata sambil menyeringai

"yosh, pegangan yang erat ya hina Chan" lalu naruto menggendong hinata ala bridal sytle (klo yang sekarang mungkin udah terlihat wajar,klo yang waktu kecil itu lho yang bikin gw ngakak)

"ehh, naru-kun"

Lalu naruto Dan hinata pergi ke suatu tempat di sebelah selatan konoha

"naru-kun, kita mau Kemana sih?" ujar hinata

"kalau aku memberi tahu mu,itu namanya bukan kejutan" hinata hanya bisa ber blush ria saat mendengar omongan naruto

Tiba2 naruto berhenti di bawah pohon

"naru-kun apa kita sudah sampai"

Naruto tidak menjawab,namun Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah hinata

"naru..." cuuuupppp, naruto tiba2 mencium hinata

"kya.. Naru-kun, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau menciumku?" kata hinata sambil ber'blush'ria

"apa aku harus memberitahu dahulu kalau aku mau menciumu hina-Chan? Aku sudah lama tidak menciumu" kata naruto

"naru-kun, aku juga merindukan ciumanmu" kini hinata memajukan mukanya walau Ia tidak bisa melihat karena penutup mata yang dipakainya

Cuuuuuuuppppppp...

Kini mereka berdua saling berciuman dalam sekali sampai mereka kehabisan oxygen

"umm, naru-kun mungkin lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan,bolehkah aku melepaskan punutup mataku?"kata hinata

"hmmm, baiklah tapi,kita belum sampai" kata naruto sambil melepaskan penutup mata yang dipakai hinata, lalu mereka berangkat lagi

"naru-kun, tempat ini indah sekali" kata hinata melihat sekelilingnya,benar2 indah, banyak sekali bunga lavender bertebaran di sana

"beberapa bulan yang lalu aku putus asa,ingin kembali ke konoha, rindu padamu, tapi ero-sannin melarangku, kami berdua sudah terlanjur sampai di sini"

"nee naru-kun, sebenarnya kita dimana sih?" kata hinata penasaran tapi masih tetap melihat sekelilingnya

"kita di sebelah selatan konoha, yahh keluar sedikit dari konoha, hehehe " kata naruto sambil nyengir ke hinata

"eh, naru-kun, itu kan berbahaya,bagaimana Kalau ada shinobi dari desa lain yang menyerang kita berdua" Tanya hinata panik

Naruto duduk dibawah pohon di ujung padang lavender tersebut

"hina-Chan, jika kita diserang aku jamin kau akan selamat, kemarilah, nikmati pemandangannya" akhirnya hinata menghampiri naruto Dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak naruto

Sementara di konoha

"mana jinchuriki kyubi?" kata salah satu anggota akatsuki

"kami tidak akan memberi tahumu" kata tsunade

"baiklah, shinra tensei..!" duarrrrrrr

Seketika itu juga meledaklah konoha oleh karena jutsu tersebut

"bagaimanapun kau menghancurkan konoha, kami tidak akan memberi tahu dimana naruto" ujar hokage ke 5 itu

Di taman lavender diluar konoha

"hina-Chan, sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu dari arah konoha no sato ,seperti suara ledakan"

"aku juga naru-kun, byakugan!, kyaa, naru-kun.."

"apa hina-Chan?!" Tanya naruto panik

"itu, deva pain dan orochimaru, tapi naru-kun, sepertinya orochimaru bersembunyi Dan menjadi backup pain" ujar hinata singkat

"baiklah hina-Chan kau ikut aku, kuchiyose no jutsu" munculah gamakichi

"gamakichi bawa aku Dan hina-Chan ke tempat kakek sage sekarang"

"baiklah naruto" kata gamakichi

Pooff..

"apa maumu naruto" kata petapa katak

"aku ingin titip beberapa bunshinku di sini boleh?"

"hhmm.."

"kagebunshin no jutsu" poff, munculah 5 bunshin naruto yang langsung bertapa

"arigatou kakek sage, aku mau kembali ke konoha ,ada berandal yang harus mati , ja nee" lalu naruto Dan hinata kembali ke padang lavender

"hina-Chan, ayo!"

"hai naru-kun"

Konoha

Pain sedang bertarung melawan jiraya

"Jiraya sensei , omae wa yowai, shinra tensei"

Lalu dalam sesaat pain bisa menjatuhkan jiraya, dan jiraya pun mati

"Naruto, kau dimana, kumohon selamatkan kami, naruto cepat!" Teriakan sakura terdengar memekakan telinga

"Tenang sakura,aku akan menahannya"

Lalu orang tersebut maju ke hadapan pain

"Kau sudah banyak menyebabkan banyak kerusakan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu lebih jauh lagi"

"Hatake kakashi, kau ingin bernasib seperti sannin ini, kalau tidak , dimana jinchuriki kyubi?"

"Apa aku bodoh sehingga mau memberi tahumu dimana naruto"

"Baiklah, shinra tensei..."

Singkat cerita mereka berdua bertarung, namun yang paling dominan menyerang adalah pain sehingga..

"Kakashi, omae wa yowai"

Lalu pain mengambil paku di kayu yang ada di sebelahnya dengan elemen magnetnya lalu mengarahkanya ke kakashi untuk ditembakan

"urusanku bukan denganmu kakashi" lalu pain menembakan pakunya ke kakashi

2 meter

1,5 meter

1 meter

"urusanku adalah dengan..."

50 cm

20 cm

Tringgg...!

"urusanmu adalah denganku!" paku itu terpental menjauh karena sebuah kunai

"hah! Naruto, sepertinya kau tepat waktu, hampir saja aku menyusul ayahku" kata kakashi

Naruto datang dalam bentuk sannin, dengan jubah oranye Dan bersama beberapa ekor kodok

"kakashi-sensei, suruh semua orang menjauh, akan merepotkan bila melawan pain Dan melindungi orang2" lalu naruto tersenyum Dan berkata

"serahkan semuanya padaku, sampaikan pada hina-Chan aku pasti kembali"

"hai..hai.. Naruto, sepertinya kau tidak bisa lepas darinya ya hahaha ,baiklah ja nee "

"aku akan mengambil kyubi yang ada di dalamu" kata pain

"bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau, heahh!" naruto dengan frontal menyerang Dan..

"futon rasen shuriken"

"banshou tein" wush, rasen shuriken pun menghilang

"shinra tensei" pain menarik naruto ke sebelahnya, lalu menjatuhkan naruto di tanah Dan menancapkan beberapa besi tendo di tangan Dan kaki naruto supaya tidak bisa bergerak

Sementara...

"kya, naru-kun.." tanpa pikir panjang hinata melompat ke medan pertarungan

"juuho soushiken (twin lion fist)" duarrr..!

Seketika itu juga pain jatuh tersungkur namun tidak mati

"hina-chan...! Kenapa kau ke sini...!"

"aku tidak mau membiarkan naru-kun berjuang sendiri"

"jyuuken" duak duak duak duak, hinata berhasil menjatuhkan pain lalu Ia mencoba mencabut besi tendo yang ada di tubuh naruto, namun...

"shinra tensei" wush tubuh hinata ditarik oleh pain lalu hinata mengeluarkan besi tendo Dan...

Crattt..!

"uargh"

"Hah! Naru-kun" tiba2 naruto melompat ke depan hinata Dan poff, munculah naruto yang asli

"kagebunshin no jutsu" poff munculah bunshin naruto

"bawa hina-Chan menjauh dari sini" Perintah naruto pada bunshin tersebut

"hina-Chan,kau tau aku akan sangat menyesal bila kau mati ,mungkin aku akan bunuh diri jika kau mati, itu membuktikan Bahwa aku tidak bisa melindungimu bila kau mati,jadi tolong jangan mendekat, berandal ini terlalu berbahaya untuk calon istriku" mendengar Hal itu hinata blushing Dan berkata

"tapi naru-kun..."

"sudahlah, cepat pergi" lalu bunshin itu pun pergi

"naruto, kau mencintai orang yang lemah, aku tidak suka orang yang lemah"

"apa kau bilang!" lalu naruto berubah menjadi kyubi, namun masih berbentuk chakra, wush pain terkena tabokan maut dari jinchuriki kyubi

Dan naruto membuat rasen shuriken lalu melemparnya ke pain

Saat pain masih lemas karena rasen shuriken..

"senpou : cho-odama rasengan"

Khingggg..!

"arg.." saat itu pain pingsan Dan naruto mencabuti satu persatu besi tendo yang ada di tubuh pain saat tendo terakhir dilepas, pain pun mati

"dia tidak suka orang yang lemah, padahal sendirinya juga lemah"

"orochimaru, aku Telah menunggumu" kata naruto dengan enteng,lalu seperti biasanya, naruto langsung menyerang secara frontal

Khiinngggg "rasengan!"

"stop naruto, sekarang bukan waktumu melawanku"

"huh? apa maksudmu?"

"kuchiyose : edo tensei" lalu munculah 2 peti edo tensei

"naruto, kau harus melawan mereka" kreek! Terbukalah peti edo tensei

"orochimaru, omae..!" betapa terkejutnya naruto dengan 2 orang yang menjadi boneka orochimaru tersebut

"naruto, aku yang mengendalikan mereka"

Lalu munculah kunai dengan rantai yang. mengikat naruto, kunai itu berasal dari wanita yang keluar dari peti edo tensei tersebut

Sriing! Lalu pria yang ada disampingnya tiba2 sudah berada di belakang naruto Dan memukul tengkuk naruto sehingga naruto tesungkur

"kuso..!"

"bagaimana naruto, apakah kau mampu melawan ORANGTUAMU..!" Kata orochimaru sambil tertawa puas , ya 2 orang edo tensei itu adalah namikaze minato Dan uzumaki kushina, yang tak lain adalah orang tua naruto

"orochimaru, kau, kau tidak menghormati kematian kedua orangtuaku ! Aku akan membunuhmu"

"tidak perlu repot2 membunuhku naruto, pertanyaanya apakah kau mampu membunuh orangtuamu sendiri"

Tiba2 criiiing muncul lagi kunai dengan rantai yang mengikat naruto lalu

Khiiingg!

"rasengan" minato yang dikendalikan orochimaru membuat rasengan

Tiba tiba minato berteriak

"naruto! Maafkan kami"

"Tou-Chan kaa-Chan ,ini bukan kesalahan kalian,ini kesalahan berandal itu"

"futon : rasen shuriken" naruto melemparkanya ke orochimaru lalu menangkis rasengan tou-chan nya dengan rasengannya sendiri

"hanya ini naruto?" Tanya orochimaru

"kau bodoh orochimaru, kau ingat saat tou-Chan memukulku hingga tersungkur,aku tersungkur di depan darahmu saat kau membuat segel,aku menyentuh darahmu Dan membuat kontrak dengan rasenku, aku telah mengembangkan jutsuku, rasen shuriken itu akan mengejarmu kemanapun kau pergi" lalu orochimaru terkena rasen shuriken tersebut Dan dia tersungkur lalu pingsan

"naruto aku benci mengatakan ini ,tapi sepertinya orochimaru harus mati di tanganku, selama orochimaru belum mati, kaa-san tou-san mu akan menyerangmu" kata pemuda yang mengejutkan naruto itu

"baiklah, aku serahkan orochimaru padamu, sasuke , aku akan mencoba menahan serangan orangtuaku" orang itu adalah sasuke, lalu..

"amaterasu" lalu api hitam muncul Dan membakar orochimaru sampai mati

"naruto, kau bisa melepas segelnya sekarang" kata sasuke

"hai'tebayo, Kai..!" lalu minato Dan kushina terlepas dari kontrol orochimaru

"sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini"kata naruto penasaran

"apa aku tidak boleh pulang?" Tanya sasuke menggoda

"sasuke" naruto berkaca-kaca

"eh sasuke, kenapa effect edo tenseinya tidak hilang"

"itu semua ulahku, hahahaha aku mengambil darahmu waktu kau membuang besi tendo dari pain lalu ku masukan ke dalam pion edo tensei, jadi edo tenseinya tidak akan hilang sebelum kau mati, yosh, aku akan menemui nii-san Dulu ,setelah itu aku akan pulang" mendengar Hal itu naruto tersenyum

"Ja nee naruto" lalu sasuke pergi

"kaa-Chan , tou-Chan" naruto berlari ke arah minato Dan kushina sambil menangis

"naruto, kau ini sudah dewasa ,tak pantas kalau kau menangis" kata minato, tapi Minato sendiri juga menangis

"maaf ya naruto, kami berdua menyegel kyubi di dalammu, kau pasti menderita selama ini"kata kushina mereka bertiga menangis

"narutooooooooo..." para anggota rookie 12 pun berlari ke arahnya,betapa terkejutnya mereka

"hah,kushina-san , yondaime-Sama" kata sakura terkejut lalu menundukan diri pada keduanya

"nah ,hina-Chan ini orangtuaku" kata naruto sontak membuat hinata memerah

"naru-kun mengapa Kau hanya mengenalkan mereka padaku, bagaimana Dengan yang lain, apakah yang lain tidak perlu" kata hinata

"hmm baiklah, teman2 ini kaa-Chan Dan tou-Chan ku"

"yosh, karena pain telah menghancurkan desa, mari kita semua mereparasi desa ini" kata tsunade

"yondaime hokage, anda akan memimpin jalannya pemerintahan desa,aku akan jadi asisten anda" bisik tsunade pada minato Dan kushina

"kurasa kami harus pulang Dulu ke rumah naruto, baru aku Dan kushina kembali ke gedung hokage" kata minato

"baiklah yondaime" kata tsunade tak sadar kalau sebenarnya Ia lebih tua daripada minato

"naruto, jadi selama 22 tahun kau hidup dengan sampah sebanyak ini?" kata kushina sambil marah, habaneronya keluar

"hehehehe kaa-Chan ,namanya juga laki2 yang hidup sendiri"

Bletak!

"tak ada alasan naruto, sekarang kaa-Chan dan tou-Chan mau ke gedung hokage, sebelum kami kembali semua ini harus bersih, kalau Tidak..."

"tou-Chan akan memarahimu" potong minato sebelum Hal yang mengerikan terjadi hahahaha

Hinata yang posisinya disitu tertawa kecil melihat kelucuan keluarga itu

"baiklah" Kata naruto pasrah

"hina-Chan, tolong awasi calon suamimu ya" pinta kushina seenaknya mencap naruto sebagai calon suaminya,sontak membuat hinata blushing

"yosh naruto, hinata, kami berangkat Dulu ya" kata minato

"huh, keterlaluan sekali kaa-Chan itu,tapi bagaimanapun dia tetap orangtuaku, yosh, hina-Chan, kau bantu naru ya"

"hai naru-kun"

Setelah mereka selesai hinata dipanggil sakura ke rumahsakit untuk membantunya

"hmm, sendirian lagi, sasuke berhasil tidak ya membujuk kakaknya pulang ke konoha"

"sasuke, sepertinya kau sudah berhasil membunuh orochimaru" sasuke berhadapan dengan seseorang

"aku tidak akan berhasil kalau tidak karena seseorang, aku sudah tau sejarah uchiha, rencana bodohnya Dan yang lain"

"lalu ?" kata orang itu

"itachi-nii, jangan kau teruskan rencana bodoh itu, karena itu aku ingin kita kembali ke konoha, lalu mengembangkan Klan uchiha sendiri"

Rupanya orang itu adalah itachi

"sasuke, kemarilah" lalu sasuke mendekat pada itachi

"lain kali saja ya, aku masih sibuk" kata itachi seraya mengetuk kening sasuke persis saat mereka kecil

"aku akan membawamu pulang meski harus mematahkan tangan Dan kakimu" sasuke seenaknya mengutip kata2 naruto saat mengejarnya Dulu

"baiklah, coba patahkan tangan Dan kakiku"

Singkat cerita mereka bertarung dan dimenangkan oleh sasuke

"hmm, kau sudah berkembang ya" itachi berkata dalam keadaan hampir mati

Lalu sasuke menggendong itachi Dan membawanya ke konoha

"kenapa kau melakukan ini,bukannya kau ingin membantai konoha"

"ada seseorang yang menyadarkanku ,'dalam hidup banyak Hal yang menyebalkan, memuakan, Dan menyedihkan, tapi Hal itu tidak akan terjadi bila kita merubah pola pikir kita' ,yah, aku tau aku diajari orang bodoh, tapi orang bodoh itu adalah temanku" kata sasuke, itachipun hanya tersenyum simpul

"jadi kau mau memperbaiki hubungan uchiha dengan konoha?"

"yosh"

Merekapun sampai di konoha, saat tiba disana terkejutlah itachi melihat keadaan konoha

"sasuke, apa yang barusan terjadi?" kata itachi

"ini semua ulah orochimaru Dan pain, apa kau masih akan berada di organisasi sialan itu?"

"hmm, kau sudah mengubahku jadi aku sudah tidak sudi berada di sana"

Mereka melewati ichiraku, tak sengaja mereka melihat naruto dan hinata sedang makan

"Beberapa tahun pergi dari desa, kalian sudah terlihat seperti suami istri saja" tiba2 sasuke berkata demikian

Hinata tersedak , naruto marah2

"Teme, kau gila ya, kalau hina-chan pingsan bagaimana?"Lalu naruto memberikan minum pada hinata

"Ja nee dobe, aku akan menghantar itachi-nii ke rs dulu, keadaanya cukup parah"

"Umm naru-kun, kalau keadaan itachi-san cukup parah lebih baik di sini saja" tiba2 hinata menyela

"Yosh hina-chan" lalu naruto melongok ke luar

"Oi teme, lebih baik di obati di sini saja, ada orang baik dan cantik yang bersedia mengobati nii-san mu" kata2 itu membuat hinata blushing

"Umm naru-kun kenapa kau bilang seperti itu"kata hinata

"Karena kau baik" lalu naruto tersenyum

"Mana orang cantik yang akan mengobati itachi-nii" kata sasuke

"Dia di sini" kata naruto seraya merangkul hinata, hal ini sontak membuat hinata blushing

"Baiklah itachi-san duduklah di sini" kata hinata

"Kau ikut aku sebentar dobe"

"Oke, itachi-san, jaga hina-chan ya, hina-chan, aku pergi dulu ya" kata naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut hinata dng lembut

"Sasuke, sepertinya temanmu itu romantis ya" kata itachi

"Tapi bagaimanapun dia tetap terlihat bodoh, hahahaha " kata sasuke sambil melompat keluar

"Yosh hina-chan aku keluar dulu, jangan pedulikan orang bodoh yang pergi duluan itu, hahahaha" kata naruto

"Hinata-san ,apakah benar naruto itu mempunyai sentuhan ajaib" tanya itachi

"Benar, aku jatuh cinta padanya , matanya bisa mengubah sifat gadis yang pemalu menjadi orang yang percaya diri, kata-katanya meluluhkan hati, beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia mencoba menyelamatkan sasuke dari cengkraman orochimaru dan dia gagal, aku merasa kasihan padanya, ia terlihat sangat frustasi namun ia tidak menyerah dan terus berusaha mengejarnya, aku merasa senang, sasuke memiliki teman yang memperhatikannya dengan intens padahal sasuke tidak menganggapnya" kata hinata sambil memfokuskan chakra hijau di punggung itachi

"Sepertinya sasuke beruntung sekali punya temen seperti naruto"

"Teme , kita mau kemana?" Tanya naruto pada sasuke

"Kau tau dimana posisinya sekarang"

"Siapa teme?"

"Dia"

"Hrrr, dia siapa, aku tidak tahu maksudmu" kata naruto

Mereka berdua melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya, naruto hanya bisa mengikuti sasuke karena tidak tahu apa rencana sasuke, tiba2 sebuah kunai dengan kertas terlempar ke atas tanpa arah, mereka melihat ke bawah ,sang pelempar kunai tersebut adalah sakura haruno

Diam2 mereka mengambil kunai itu ternyata ada suratnya, isinya:

'Sasuke-kun , mungkin aku bodoh membuat surat ini, tapi aku rindu setengah mati padamu, dari dulu kau tau bahwa aku cinta padamu, bagaimanapun aku tau apa yang aku lempar ke atas akan jatuh ke bawah lagi, jadi ini hanya sebagai ungkapan kosong, hmm bodohnya aku berpikir isi surat ini akan berubah ketika itu kembali ke bawah'

"Sasuke, apa kau mencari dia?"

"Hn" kata sasuke

"Aku punya ide , kita ubah isi suratnya, biar aku yang menulisnya"

'Sakura-chan cepat melompatlah ke luar jendela

Naruto'

"Baiklah dobe lemparkan ke arahnya, lalu kau berpura2 mati di tanganku, aku akan menggendongmu,aku ingin lihat, bagaimana reaksi sakura-chan, hahahaha"

"Lemparkan tepat di depannya dengan keras supaya dia tau"

Wush ctak.!

Lalu sakura melihatnya, ia kaget, seharusnya jatuhnya tidak secepat itu, ia membacanya, lalu

"Hn, apa narut..." Kata2 sakura terpotong

"Cepat sakura-chan,lakukan yang terbaik untuknya"

"Hah sasuke-kun" lalu ia memusatkan chakranya ke punggung sasuke

"Nah, sebaiknya aku mencari sasuke, terimakasih hinata-san" sambil tersenyum ke arah hinata

"Daijobou itachi-san, sebaiknya aku ikut denganmu, aku mau cari naru-kun"

"Byakugan!" Hinata mencari naruto dan sasuke

"Umm mereka di rumah sakura, tapi kenapa naruto dan sakura terlihat panik, sasuke ada di gendongan naruto, tapi aliran chakranya masih normal"

"Sepertinya mereka berdua usil"

"Ya begitulah, naru-kun orangnya usil" ujar hinata

"Sepertinya mereka berniat menjahili sakura-san, hahaha"

"Baiklah,ayo kita ke sana"

"Aku bertarung mati2an dengannya"

"Sasuke-kuuuunn..." Sakura berteriak, menangis tersedu2 tetapi naruto berusaha menahan tawanya

"Umm sakura-chan sepertinya kami berdua berhasil menipumu,hahahaha,teme bangunlah, aku tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi sakura-chan"

"hahahaha" sasuke tertawa puas lalu sasuke terdiam dan tiba2 memeluk sakura

"Sakura, berterimakasihlah pada naruto, karenanya aku bisa kembali ke jalur yang diinginkan nii-san,sakura aku mencintaimu"

Hal itu membuat sakura pingsan

"Hmm,ternyata sakura-chan dan hina-chan sama saja,yosh teme ,aku akan menyusul hina-chan"

"Silahkan pergi" kata sasuke

"Hina-chaaan.."

"Naru-kun, biar aku tebak, kau habis menjahili sakura kan?"

" hehehehe, tau saja kau,ayo hina-chan, aku tadi sudah bilang ke hiashi-san kalau akan memulangkanmu, umm itachi-nii, kau tau kan rumah sakura"

"Yosh, terimakasih ya naruto, pacarmu baik sekali,hahaha"

"Wah wah, sepertinya baru kemarin aku memasukan hinata ke akademi,sekarang kalian sudah sangat serasi,hahaha,sepertinya cocok seorang gadis dari klan yang terpandang di konoha menikah dengan kandidat hokage yang selanjutnya"

Naruto langsung terkejut dengan pernyataan dari hiasi hyuga,ayah hinata tersebut

"Apa saya tidak salah dengar, saya menjadi kandidat hokage, kan ada tou-chan"

"Hiasi,sepertinya kau keceplosan lagi ya"

"Tou-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau bisa saja minato-sama" kata hiasi

"Tak usah pakai suffix 'sama' ah, kau ingat dulu kau sering menghinaku karena aku mendekati kushina,hahaha"ujar minato sambil tertawa

"Tou-chan, hiasi-san apa benar kandidat hokage yang selanjutnya itu aku?" Tanya naruto

"Yah seperti yang dibilang hiasi tadi" ujar minato" sambil mengelus-elus rambut naruto

"Arggg, sepertinya tou-chan dan aku memiliki satu kantor yang sama" (⌣́_⌣̀)

"Naru-kun selamat ya" ujar hinata ,mereka sedang melihat bintang2 di malam hari di padang lavender

"Arigatou hina-chan, sebenarnya aku tidak pantas untuk ini, karena masih ada tou-chan dan tsunade-baachan" ujar naruto

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu calon suamiku" kata2 itu terlontar dari bibir hinata, sontak membuat naruto blushing

"Aku mencintaimu hina-chan" mereka saling berpandangan , lalu tiba2 kepala mereka saling mendekat

10 cm

5 cm

2 cm

"Eheeemm" mereka berdua terkejut

"Boleh kami bergabung" tanya orang itu

"Kau ini sama saja dengan ero-sannin, suka mengganggu, dasar teme" kata naruto setengah membentak

"Naruto kenapa kau membentak sasuke-kun" ternyata di samping sasuke ada sakura

"Sepertinya akan ada 4 anggota rookie 12 yang akan menikah"

"sepertinya masih lama" potong sasuke

"eh, naruto, katanya kau dijadikan kandidat hokage selanjutnya" potong sakura agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran

"sebenarnya aku juga terkejut , hanya karena membunuh pain Dan orochimaru..."

"yang membunuh orochimaru itu aku tau!" sasuke memotongnya

"iya iya, hanya karena membunuh pain aku dibilang pahlawan Dan tiba2 dijadikan hokage, kan masih ada tsunade-baachan Dan tou-Chan ,lagi pula kalau itu terjadi berarti aku akan 1 kantor dengan tou-Chan"kata naruto dengan malas

"nee naru-kun"

"ada apa hina-Chan?"

"apa kau tidak terkejut melihat orangtuamu setelah 22 tahun meninggal Dan sekarang ada karena edo tensei"

"umm, sebenarnya aku sudah pernah bertemu kaa-Chan Dan tou-Chan waktu mencoba mengendalikan kyubi, namun hanya sebentar,tapi bagaimanapun mereka tetap kaa-Chan Dan tou-chanku"

"HOKAGE KE 6 AYO PULANG SEKARANG, KAU LIHAT SEKARANG JAM BERAPA" tiba2 kushina muncul

"itai itai itai'tebayo"

"maaf ya, naruto ku ambil paksa" kata kushina seraya menjewer naruto

"cepat pulang'tebane"

"iya iya, ayo hina-Chan, kita pulang"

Hal itu membuat teman2nya terkikik geli

"hahaha, ibu Dan anak Sama2 heboh"kata sasuke

"benar" jawab sakura

"umm kushina-san, sampai kapan mau menjewer naru-kun?"

"oh iya, kaa-Chan lupa, hina-Chan, panggil aku kaa-Chan saja ya, kan kau akan jadi menantuku"

"semoga hina-chan tidak diperlakukan sepertiku" tiba2 naruto memotong

"apa kau bilang" Dan akhirnya terjadi KDRT

Di rumah uzumaki

"kaa-Chan ,tou-Chan aku akan mengahantar hina-Chan pulang"

"kenapa kau tidak menginap di sini saja hina-Chan?" kata minato

"umm, tidak, nanti aku dimarahi Sama tou-chan"

"mungkin hina-Chan takut sama kaa-Chan"

"NARUTO!" buakh...!, naruto tersungkur karena pukulan kushina

"gomen, gomen "kata naruto sambil nyegir, lalu berdiri Dan menggandeng hinata

"baiklah kaa-san, tou-san, aku pulang Dulu"

"hati2 ya" kata minato

"naruto, jaga dia baik-baik"

"serahkan saja padaku"

"naru-kun, terimakasih ya sudah mau menghantarku pulang"

"ja nee hime" kata naruto seraya meninggalkan hinata

"naru-kun"

"ada apa hina-Chan" kata naruto sambil mendekat ke hinata

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan lalu sebelah tangan hinata menarik kepala naruto mendekat ke kepalanya

Cup

"aishiteru naru-kun"

"aishiteru yo hina-Chan" lalu naruto meninggalkan

"APA?! Perpustakaan konoha, satu minggu...!" kata naruto

"naruto, sepertinya bakat malasmu menurun dari kaa-chanmu" kata minato saat menemui naruto di jalan

"tou-Chan, apa tidak ada alternatif lain untuk menjadi hokage?" Tanya naruto

"sebenarnya Dulu ketika punya cita2 jadi hokage ,tou-Chan juga takut akan Hal seperti itu"

"lalu kenapa tou-Chan menyuruhku"

"karena itu peraturan desa, Dan Dulu tou-Chan ditemani kaa-chanmu" kata minato sambil membuka pintu rumah

"tadaima tebayo!"

"tadaima"

"okaeri minna"

Lalu minato pergi ke kamarnya

"kaa-Chan, aku ingin bicara, tapi jangan sampai tou-Chan tau" tapi diam2 minato mendengarnya

"kalau begitu pelan2 saja"

"apa benar Dulu kaa-Chan menemani tou-Chan ke perpustakaan desa selama 1 minggu"

"_sepertinya naruto tidak percaya,hahaha "_ batin minato

"ya,begitulah, jika tidak ada hiburan dia bosan akan bosan Dan malas, kenapa kau bertanya naruto"

"yahh, kata tou-chan aku disuruh ke perpustakaan konoha untuk mempelajari sejarah konoha"

"ahahaha, kita semua orangnya malas ya"

"sudah tou-Chan bilang, tou-Chan Dulu pergi dengan kaa-Chan, lebih baik kau pergi dengan hina-Chan saja" kata minato tiba2 memotong

"oh benar naruto, kenapa tidak pergi dengan hina-Chan saja,besok kaa-chan akan minta kepada mizuki(katanya sih namanya istrinya hiasi, peace) untuk membawa hina-Chan"

"aku tidak mau merepotkan hina-Chan"

"itu tidak merepotkan kok, Dulu kaa-Chan tidak keberatan untuk menemani tou-chan , sejujurnya kaa-Chan senang kok, mungkin minato yang kerepotan dengan kaa-Chan ahahahaha"

"baiklah akan aku coba" kata naruto pasrah

Besoknya

"kyaa, aku mau" kata hinata dengan semangat

"tadi kaa-Chan diberitahu oleh kushina Kalau kau harus menemani naruto ke perpustakaan konoha"

"hina-Chaaaaaannnn..!" terdengar suara naruto

"ahahaha, baru saja dibicarakan, baiklah, temui dia" kata mizuki dengan semangat

"naru-kun.."

"ayo hina-Chan, kita ke ichiraku"

"eh, ichiraku, narutooo, apa kau mau ku laporkan pada kaa-chanmu"

"gomen mizuki-san, tapi aku ingin makan ramen Dulu, jangan dilaporkan ya"

"ahahaha, ternyata laki2 di keluarga uzumaki takut dengan kushina"

"huh..."

"sudahlah naru-kun, jangan dipikirkan, ayo naru-kun , Ja nee kaa-Chan"

"ja, naruto jaga hinata ya"

"yosh"

"nee, hina-Chan, kita ke ichiraku saja Dulu"

"tapi.."

"ayolah"

"baiklah, tapi setelah itu kita langsung ke perpustakaan ya"

"yatta..!"

Setelah beberapa lama di perpustakaan

"hina-Chan, apa masih banyak yang harus ku baca" kata naruto dengan malas

"naru-kun, dengar!" naruto terkejut

"kali ini aku harus bersikap tegas padamu naru-kun, naru-kun harus melakukan ini,dan.."tiba2 hinata berhenti bicara

"Dan apa hina-Chan"

"Dan sebenarnya hina tidak suka melihat naru tersiksa seperti ini" kata hinata, lalu Ia menangis

"sudahlah hina-Chan, naru tidak tersiksa kok , jangan menangis" kata naruto sambil mengelus-elus rambut hinata

"Kalau begitu ayo kita beristirahat sebentar,apa hina-Chan juga tidak bosan menunggui naru?" kata naruto, kemudian menggandeng hinata

"selama itu naru-kun, aku tidak akan bosan" lalu membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh naruto

"kenapa ke padang lavender naru-kun? Ini terlalu jauh dari perpustakaan konoha"

"tenang, naru sudah membawa beberapa gulungan sejarah konoha kok, 'kuchiyose'" lalu muncul gamakichi

"ini naruto" kata gamakichi

"arigatou" boff..

"naru-kun, kau licik,ehehehe"

"yah, daripada belajar di tempat tertutup"

Lalu hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di dada naruto sambil memegangi scroll yang akan dibaca, lalu naruto juga memegang scroll tsb , sehingga tangan mereka saling bersentuhan

"naru rasa jika seperti ini walau harus selamanya naru mau"

"hina merasa aman berada di dekat naru-kun"

"hina-Chan.."belum selesai naruto bicara ,hinata meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir naruto, lalu naruto mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala hinata

Cupppp...

1 minggu kemudian

"naruto...! , kau harusnya jam 8 sudah di gedung hokage, lihat ,sekarang sudah jam 7"

"ha'I kaa-Chan"

Lalu naruto berlari terbirit2 ke kmr mandi Dan mandi secepatnya

Saat Ia keluar dari kamar mandi

"hina-Chan, kau temani naruto ya"

"hai kaa-san"

"ohayou hina-Chan" kata naruto

"ohayou naru-kun"

"ohayou?, kau tau ini jam berapa, harusnya kau bilang konichiwa baka" ahahaha naruto dimarahi

"cepat pakai bajumu, lalu berangkat dengan hina-Chan sana" ujar kushina lagi..

"ha'I kaa-Chan"

"umm kaa-san , yondaime-sama dimana?" ujar hinata

"oh iya, tou-Chan kemana" tambah naruto

"dia sudah berangkat, dia harus mengurusi acara pengangkatan hokage baru bersama tsunade-Chan , oh iya hina-Chan, jangan panggil minato yondaime-sama, panggil dia tou-san seperti kau memanggilku"

"umm,, baiklah kaa-san"

"naruto, kenapa masih disini,, cepat pake bajumu...!" habanero beraksi

"aaaa,, iya iya iya kaa-Chan"

"hihihi naru-kun, cepatlah aku menunggumu"

"huh,, lama-lama kau seperti kaa-chan"

"kenapa kalau hina-Chan seperti kaa-Chan, kan kaa-Chan cantik"

"memang kaa-Chan cantik, tapi kaa-Chan tetap saja seperti Dulu" ujar naruto

"seperti apa ?"kata kushina

"seperti tomat" kata naruto

"APAA KAU BILANG..!" kata kushina sambil menjewer naruto

"aaaaaa! Itai kaa-Chan gomen gomen"

Diperjalanan

"naru-kun kau tidak apa2?"

"tidak apa2 kok hina-Chan, hampir setiap hari aku seperti itu"

"hina-Chan"

"ada apa naru-kun?"

"mungkin kau akan menganggapku pengecut, tapi aku baru berani berkata seperti ini setelah aku menjadi hokage"

"kau mau bilang apa hime"

"hina-Chan, maukah kau menikah denganku"

"naru-kun, kau tau, aku sudah menunggu kau berkata demikian, tak peduli kau orang penting di desa ini atau bukan, aku mencintai uzumaki naruto bagaimanapun keadaanmu"

"jadi?"

"hina ingin kau bilang pada tou-Chan secepatnya"

Lalu hinata menghambur ke pelukan naruto , lalu mereka berdua saling memandang

10 cm

7 cm

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

"narutoooo-samaaaa" teriak orang2 di depan gedung hokage, salah sendiri mereka berciuman di dekat gedung hokage

"naru-kun, kita akan lebih sering melakukan itu setelah kau bilang pada tou-Chan"

"ha'I nyonya uzumaki"

End

Ahahaha , gj kan, nanti Wim akan buat sequelnya pas naruto n hinata nikah tapi tetep rated nya T

Review ya..


End file.
